


"BRO" NOT "BOSS"

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Comic, Gen, Image Post, Wholesome, sleeping problems, the world is edgy but the bros still care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: "...BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE OFF THE CLOCK."Just a little comic based on an old idea I remembered when looking over the prompts. Sans has sleeping problems and Papyrus makes him take time off until it is fixed.





	"BRO" NOT "BOSS"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lime (MintyMorning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMorning/gifts).



> Hope you like the gift Lime. :>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
